Plus Important que un Livre
by TomiokaGiyuuChild
Summary: Plagg ruins Adrien's Math book and feels bad aftwerwards. Read for more fun. Fluff. Adrien/Plagg bonding.


**Plus Important que un Livre**

**This is just a small one-shot before I post chapter two of "Le Parc Merveilleux" and because I needed a little bonding between Adrien and Plagg, love those two. And Btw if you get annoyed with me putting random words in French, please do tell me in the comments, my intensions are to make you happy with what I write not annoyed and I'm not trying to be a show-off I just love French, since Miraculous is actually a French show, but anyways tell me if you're annoyed with that and I'll stop. ;3 **

**Disclaimer: None of these characters nor the show belong to me.**

* * *

"No, no, no! What have I done?" Plagg panicked, just looking at the completely ruined Math book he had ruined. The book belonging to his owner... Adrien. Plagg was supposed to stay inside Adrien's room while he practiced the piano with his father and Nathalie, the Kwami got bored after 15 minutes had gone by and started flying around and looking through Adrien's stuff, when he caught sight of the Math book. At first he wasn't that interested in a book full of numbers and difficult, stressing equations, so he gagged and closed it, but soon he thought on something mischievous, he started going through the pages as he munched on a Camembert, he drooled at the flavor of said stinky cheese... quite a bit... the book got soaked in Kwami saliva and when Plagg came back, he panicked.

"Adrien's gonna be so mad! Merde, what do I do? What do I do?!" The Kwami stressed out about the book, he quickly closed it and went to hide somewhere, maybe Adrien wouldn't notice? And if he did ask him, he'd tell him matter-of-factly, that he didn't know... no biggie.

Adrien came back to his room after a 45 minutes piano practice and decided to do some of his homework. "Plagg, you here?"

"Oh.. uh yes. I'm here!" Plagg quickly came in sight, holding another piece of that cheese, nervously as he was hoping not to have to throw an excuse about the chewed book.

"Oh well, I'm going to do my homework, you can watch some TV meanwhile." Adrien said as he took his seat and pulled out his stuff.

Plagg gulped and flew off to the TV and turned it off, inwardly worrying about the book.

But luckily for him, Adrien decided on doing his literature and English homework, Math homework was to be done tomorrow, since today was Friday. Plagg sighed a relieved sigh, so happy that Adrien didn't chose numbers first.

"That was close..."

"Mn? You said something, Plagg?" Adrien asked, having heard Plagg's muttering.

"Moi? Oh no, no, no! I was uhm... relieved that the guy didn't fell for the girl's tricks." Plagg quickly answered.

Adrien nodded and continued on with his homework, Plagg had to be careful. One wrong move and it was doom for him... he knew Adrien could be dangerous when too mad, it showed in him as Chat Noir and hoo boy, better not get him angry.

After a couple of hours, Adrien had finished two out of his three schoolworks he had to present on Monday.

"Ahh, two done," he checked his clock and it was 9:30 PM, still way too early to go to bed. "Guess, I'll do my Math work today..." Plagg froze and gulped as he saw Adrien searching for that Math book he chewed and spoiled.

'_What will I tell him? That I ruined his book? What if he gets angry? What if he decides on not giving me more Camembert?!'_ Plagg thought and he was getting more and more panicked.

"Adrien!" Plagg quickly flew over to him and grabbed his sleeve. Adrien paused and looked at his Kwami.

"Plagg? What's wrong, do you feel okay?" Adrien asked, looking down at Plagg, worriedly.

"Uhm... let's play!" Plagg squeaked out, Adrien looked confused, that was something he never was asked from Plagg...

"Play? Uh, what should we play? You have never asked me something like this before..."

"I don't know! Whatever, anything but let's play something!" Plagg just had to distract his owner from doing his Math homework.

Adrien sighed and shrugged, "Alright, alright, fine..." He stood from his desk, relenting at Plagg's pleading. He went to grab his other bag and pulled out a box of "UNO" cards. He brought them to the table in front of the white couch and TV, setting them down and stirring the cards as Plagg sat from across him on the table.

"UNO, those are my favorite cards!"

"Yeah, well, glad they are..." Adrien really didn't enjoy playing this game, it was just something to play for when he didn't have anything to do or was bored. He strarted the game. The two played and played, time went on and now was 10:59 PM then it was 11 'o clock.

"UNO!" Plagg exclaimed as he was who had the last of the cards and grinned. "I won!"

"Yeah, you did..." Adrien said, smiling a little. "I had fun, Plagg you're so fun and I'm glad I have you with me..."

Plagg's world collapsed on him, Adrien just said he was so happy to have him and he just ruined his Math book and all work he had done... how could he be such a bad friend? Plagg's eyes saddened and that was swiftly noticed by Adrien.

"Plagg, are you okay? What's wrong?"

Plagg couldn't keep this anymore and teared up, "I'm sorry, Adrien! I'm sorry, it was all my fault!"

"Woah, woah, woah, Plagg easy. What are you talking about?" Adrien tensed, going to his Kwami friend as the little cat Kwami flew over Adrien's bed and extracted the chewed Math book and brought it over to Adrien.

"I ruined it, I ruined it! I'm such a bad companion, ahhhhhh!" That was it, Plagg burst into tears. "Go ahead, kick me out! I don't deserve you as a friend! I-I!"

"Plagg, enough. Calm down." Adrien said seriously, taking the Math book out of his paws and setting it down, then grabbed Plagg and held him close.

"I r-ruined y-your..." Plagg sniffled as he felt Adrien pat his head.

"Shh, Plagg a Math book isn't more important than you are, buddy." Adrien said soothingly, "And while yes, I had everything written there and now is gone, I'm not about to kick you out from here or something, I'll see what to do in this case, but you? You are a living being, and I would never change you over something of little value as stupid book... You are far more important to me than that book. " he comforted the little sobbing Kwami as he buried his face into his chest and gripped his shirt tightly.

"A-Adrien..."

"It's okay, little buddy, let it out, it helps."

Plagg cried for a while as Adrien held him and soothed him. When he calmed down, he looked up at Adrien who was looking softly at him, not a hint of anger.

"Feeling, better, Plagg?"

"Y-yes..." Plagg sniffled and wiped his eyes. "I'm sorry..."

Adrien caressed his little head and grabbed a tissue, cleaning up his friend's big teary big eyes. "C'mon, blow." he said softly, getting the tissue to Plagg's nose. Plagg blew his nose, feeling much better, Adrien really was the best Chat Noir he had ever had before.

"Merci, Adrien..." Plagg yawned, snuggling up to Adrien and closing his eyes.

"De rien, Plagg..." Adrien smiled softly, walking over to his bed and setting Plagg down on the soft pillow and draping the blanket on him. "Sweet dreams..." Adrien then frowned and took his book, which was drooled and chewed, bu then shrugged it off, tossing it on his trash bin. He'd tell Nino to borrow him his book tomorrow.

**C'est fini**


End file.
